Fool Me Once
by Vegetarians Rock
Summary: What would you do if your Father walked out on your family for someone else? Maximum Ride, deals with it by getting in fights and causing trouble. Until she meets Fang. A misterious guy who may or may not have feelings for her. They become the best of friends. That is until something happens. Something HUGE. Will it change them forever? Major FAXness! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever story on fanfiction! I have a guest here to celebrate it with me too...- laughs menacingly-**

**" Listen you crazy wackadoodle, you need to let me go! Max is waiting for me!"**

**Did I forgett to mention that my guest's name is Fang? Whoops...awkward.**

**" I will never let you go! Mwahahahaha..."**

**Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: -tear- I sadly, do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Max POV**

Well, at least I didn' t get any of his blood on my shirt, I thought as I looked around the ever familiar room. You see, this is not my first time at the principals office. Apparently, I'm not supposed to break the nose of a certain quarterback, who slapped my ass at lunch. Well, I didn't just break his nose... I'm almost certain he will never be able to have children, but hey, he brought it upon himself.

While, I was thinking of other ways I could've brought the Wrath-of-Max-Destruction upon him, the principals secretary, , called me into his office. Where low and behold, my mom was waiting for me talking to Mr. Quimby, our school principal in hushed tones. When they saw me sit down they both stopped and stared at me for what felt like an etternity. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I demanded, get more annoyed each second.

"Max, under normal circumstances, I think suspension would be involved, but instead you have detention for the next 2 weeks. I am sorry things turned out this way." said .

Ok, so when he said "normal circumstances" he means 6 months ago when Jeb my biological father walked out on My mom, sister, and I for a bottle-blonded bimbo, with an IQ equivalent of a small rodent. To say the least, I have been quite pissed these last couple of months. Especially since I wasn't the most cheery of people before.

" Thank you so much, Mr. Quimby. I assure you, when Max, and I get home we will have a _very_ long talk." Wow. When my mom said that she shot me a glare that could probably make the Grim Reaper flinch.

"Wait, their is more. Tomorrow, we will be getting a transfer student from California. I would like _you_, Max, to show him around school."

Oh. Shit.

" What? Why me?"

"Because I think you need closure, and making a new friend might help." Wow. Way to be blunt.

" I have friends!" well, two. But shouldn't that count for something?

" Max, my desicion is final."

With that, Mom, and I got in the car heading to our small, two-story house in Mesa, AZ . The whole time in the car, I was doing nothing but nodding when I thought she was asking a question, and trying to ignore her. Right when we got home I tuck and rolled out of our car avoiding her, and running into my room.

**Fang POV**

"Come on Fang! Get out of bed, we need to catch our plane!" Screeched my little sister Angel. Don't let the name fool you. She can be very, _very, _evil.

"Angel, get out of my room, I'm not going anywhere." I might be a little pissed at having to move across country, leaving all my friends, and going to a new school. I think I'm taking it all very well, actually.

I really hope you caught that really heavy sarcasm people.

"Alright, remember you brought this upon yourself..." Huh?

" What are you talkin- Ahhhhhhh!" See! I told you she was evil! Since you probably can't see what I'm talking about, I will just tell you. SHE POORED FREAKING ICE WATER ALL OVER ME! And yes, all caps are necessary!

" I warned you Fang get up now or I'm gonna go get Mommy's tazer.." Ya I know, for a six year old she is remarcably smart.

" Ok,Ok, I'm up! Remind me to get you a straigt jacket for Christmas." What? You don't think I really will? Just you wait and see.

All she did was giggle and skip out of my room. Bipolar much?

**~Time Skip~**

Well, we arrived in Arizona. I hate it. Let me explain something to you, I am a guy who's closet consists of mostly black, brown, grey, etc. and since it's July it's already freaking hot enough! Then, just add all my dark clothing and you get a super sweaty and miserable Fang. Ugh.

" Look Fang, there's our new home!" Ok,let me tell you right now that my mom is acting just a little too excited.

" Hey Angel, wake up Iggy, will ya?" Iggy is the other spawn of my mother. I didn't call him my brother because, well, he can act really...how can I say this? Basically he is a HUGE wierdo. So I don't really count him as a human being.

" I call first dibs on the bacon in the fridge!"

If he thinks he's getting the first piece of bacon he's got another thing coming. Oh the joys of family! This is going to be wonderful rest of the day. Once again, heavy sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I know it might be a little boring right now but trust me, it will get better! **

**"Hey, Nuttynutball! When do you plan on letting me go?" **

**" Well, whenever I feel Like it. Oh and by the way, don't you just love the little nicknames we give each other? I need to think of some for you...how about Fangles?"**

**"Not in a million years!"**

**"Fangycakes?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Oh I got one! How about 'Lord Hotness'?**

**"I could make so many comments right now..."**

**Ok, while I think of some nicknames how about you guys do me a favour! Review, Review, and Review some more! Now on with the story...**

**Chap.2**

**Max POV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep! Crunch! _Oh great! I broke another alarm clock. What is this, like the fifth one this month? Ugh. Time for school. Well, at least I have one thing to look forward to today. Oh wait! I don't. First I have to show the new student around, then I have detention. How fun? Ok, what to wear today... . ! I did not just say that! Quick someone pinch me so I can wake up from this nightmare! In the end I realized I wasn't dreaming and just chose my purple skinny jeans, black "Three Days Grace" t-shirt and converse. Then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and hair.(not without tripping over the rug first, though!) While my hair still won't cooperate with me. Meh. It's not like I really care about those things, I thought to myself as I ran down stairs grabbed a poptart, and sprinted out the door to the bus, where I was met by a bone crushing hug by my best friend Nudge.

"Like, ZOMG Max! I totally heard the new kid Nickolas, was so hot! You're so lucky you get to show him around! I heard he has a brother. Iggy, I think. What wierd names! Speaking of names-" That was when I just couldn't take it anymore, and slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Nudge," I said calmly, " When I let go do you promise to at _least_ stop droning on about the new kids?"

" hfs kname if Kniflos dng Fighy!" Ok...

"I'm just going to go ahead and take that as a yes, Ok?" I said as I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Thank you!" she said, as she turned toward the girl behind us trying to start up a convorsation with her, leaving me with my own thoughts.

Let me tell you some stuff about Nudge. Well, she has coffee colored skin, caramel colored ehyes, an amazing fashion sense, and one other thing. She has the biggest moter mouth. Ever. I bet she could even turn Mother Theresa, into an axe murderer! I wonder where I've heard that before...Hmmm. The rest of the bus ride went smoothel. And when I mean smoothly I mean I didn't get into any fights and/or cuss anyone out! Point Maximum Ride!

So far my day wasn't looking _that _crappy. Well, at least until I walked into the principals office to met Nicholas, I think that's his name. And saw the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

"Maximum, This is Nicholas, our new student, the one you will be showing around today." Explained Mr. Quimby.

_Oh,_ _boy_..._this should be fun..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Too**.** Lazy. Just. Read. Story!**

**Disclaimer - Do I look like a brilliant, old, rich guy? The answer is NO, for those of you who have never seen me.**

**Chap.3**

**Fang POV**

Well, I was having a peaceful sleep until I awoke to the most annoying sound on Earth. If you don't know what that sound is, let me give you a little music sample: _"BEEP, BEEP,BEEP!" _Ugh. I hate that sound. But it's mostly what the sound means; time to get up. Let's just say I'm not much of a morning person.

Long morning short, I got up, got dressed in my signature black shirt, black jeans, and guess what color my converse are? Black. If you guessed correctly, congrats! You earned the prize of being observant! Brushed my teeth, ran downstairs and grabbed a baigel, while rushing out the door with Iggy trailing behind me on our way to the bus.

Right when I got on the bus I headed toward the back when I passed a girl with coffee colored skin, and carmel colored eyes, probably babbling on about the latest gossip, to the girl behind her. I didn't catch the girl sitting next to her, just a pile of blond hair. When I sat down I closed my eyes for what couldn't have been more than 2 minutes, when I heard a very nasal,high pitch voice call out," Hey, cutie! Never seen you before. What's your name?" That's when I opened my eyes and saw a girl about 5'3 with fiery red hair, almost sitting in my lap.

"Uh, Fang, I'm just starting today." Could this girl get any closer?

"Well, I'm Lissa, head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, and your new girlfriend!" Wait. What?

"You're not my girlfriend." Forget about being nice! This chick is messed up.

"Of course I am Fangy! The two hottest people in school have to date! So, you're going to pick me up on Friday night at 8. If you don't I will personally make your life a living Hell!" And yet, she said it all with a smile.

"Uhhhh.." What am I supposed to say?

" Great, see you Friday, Fangy!" And just like that she got up and left. but not before kissing me, which was probably the grossest thing I have ever done. When she walked away I looked back and saw Iggy stareing at me trying to surpress a laugh. This is going to be a long bus ride. But we couldn't have gotten there soon enough.

The last thing I thought before I walked into Mesa High's principals office, was, 'Well, this is a great start.'

Until I saw her. The most gorgeous girl I've ever seen.

"Maximum, this is Nicholas, and his brother James, our new students, the ones you will be showing around to day." Mr. Quimby, the principal said. _Maximum._ I wonder if she has a nickname?

"Mr. Quimby, I told you to call me Max." Oh. Well, I guess she does.

"Ok, I will let you get to it. Have a good day, students." With that he left the room with just me, Max and Iggy. Iggy! Oh crap, he's just standing there with his mouth hanging open. Let's just say I elbowed him in the ribs as hard as I've ever elbowed anyone.

"Well, let's get this over with, Nicholas." Huh. She sure does get straight to the point.

" Umm, well,m-most people uh -."

" What He's trying to say is most people call him Fang and me Iggy." How come Iggy gets to save the day?

" Fine, whatever let's get to class. Let me see you schedules."

**Fang's Classes**

**History  
Art  
Physics  
****Lunch  
Writing  
P.E.  
Study Hall**

" Huh, that's wierd. We have all the same classes. Iggy let me see yours."

**Iggy's Classes**

English  
P.E.  
Algebra  
Lunch  
History  
Art  
Study Hall

"Ok, well it looks like we have some classes together, but you actually have all the same classes as my friend Nudge. I'll be right back I'm gonna go get her so she can show you around." So, then she turned around and walked out the door in search of her friend.

"Dude, you so like her! What's the matter with you? You were just staring; to be honest she looked a little freaked out." I wanted to tell Iggy that he was wrong. But, I couldn't, because it's true. I really like Max.

"So what? It's not like I've ever not had a crush on a girl before!" Before Iggy could respond Max came back with the girl I saw earlier on the bus with the coffee colored skin.

"Alright guys this is Nudge. Iggy you go with her and she will show you around and Fang, I'll show you around. Sound good? Awesome." As Max, was pulling me out the door I heard Nudge start going off on something about how Iggy's gonna love it here, and then got sidetracked to how cute bunnies are.

" This our History class. The teacher is pretty easy so you should be fine." I couldn't stop staring ather. She was so beautiful!

" Hello! Earth to Fang! Come on, or we're going to be later than we already are."

" Um, yeah ok." Just once I would like to say an understandable sentence around her.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Until lunch. Let's start from the beginning.

"And this is the lunch room. If you want you can sit by me, Nudge, and my sister Ella. I see Iggy's already made quite an impression on them," she said as she pointed toward a table with them sitting there laughing.

"Cool." Wow, Fang! An actual sentence!

Max,and I headed over there and about halfway through lunch I heard the voice again.

" Hey, Bitch! What are you doing sitting with my FangyPoo?" Yup, you guessed right, the voice belonged to none other than...Lissa!

"Last time I checked you didn't own him. And what's with the nickname? FangyPoo? Seriously? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You know, until I heard your voice." Holy shit! When Max goes at someone lookout, she's in it for the kill!

" Yeah, well at least my Daddy wants me, and didn't walk out on me. He probably did 'cause your too much of a whore.." And that's when all Hell broke loose.

All Max did was turn around and walked away. At least that's what I thought until she turned back around and charged at Lissa. What I saw would put all WWE fighters to shame. First Max Punched Lissa in the nose so hard that I bet people all the way in China could hear the crack! Next Lissa kicked Max in the stomach, and let me just tell you that getting kicked in the stomach by someone wearing Stilleto heals probably hurts way more than a regular kick. Then Max, came back up from on the ground took Lissa's arm and twisted it in an angel I've never seen before. Finally, before anyone else could get any more hurt it dawned on me to go stop it.

When I did Lissa ran off screaming to the bathroom while Max just got up and whipped all the blood off of her face and stomach, then returned to the table as if nothing happend.

What an eventful first day...

**Finally, finished! I made this chapter longer because I know most people enjoy reading Max, and Lissa's fight.**

**I have 3 reviews already! Can we try for 4? If we do I'll throw in a little Fax earlier than planned!**

**SO... Review if you love it**

**Review if you hate it**

**Review if your madly in love with Fang!**

**Did I mention Review?**

**P.S.- sorry about my spelling.. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Holy Pegacorns! 6 reviews? YAAAAAAA. * Does Happy Dance*"**

**" Ok, get on with the story before I pluck my eyes out."**

**"Hey! My dancing isn't that bad!"**

**"Oh please, you make Ally Dawson from Austin and Ally, look like the winner of America's Best Dance Crew."**

**"...you watch Austin and Ally?"**

**" Forget I ever said anything! This is what I get for speaking..."**

**On with the story...**

**Chap. 4**

**Max POV**

Holy Shit! Is this kid able to say at least ONE coherant sentence? Oh wait he did, 'Cool.' Wow. Nudge better watch out, or the position for 'School Chatterbox' may be stolen from her. Heavy Sarcasm people!

Well, the rest of the day went fine. Except lunch when Lissa and I got into a Bitch Fight. Let me just tell you, getting kicked in the stomach with a high heel is quite panful. But I didn't show it, actually when Fang broke up the fight Lissa went out screaming and crying. Haha, LOSER! While I just wiped all the blood from my face, and sat back down like it was nothing.

When I got home the cuts on my stomach were stinging, so I decided to look at them. Bad idea. Right when I looked at them I wanted to hurl. It looked like someone took a knife and decided to have a slashing spree on my stomach. I put some neosporin on it when I heard my mom calling Ella and I downstairs.

" Max, Ella, our new nieghbors invited us to go out to dinner. Go put on something fancy and come back down here in half- an hour." Huh, I didn't know we got new neighbors. Ella must be thinking the same thing because she said,

" Mom, since when do we have new neighbors? I wonder if the're cute? Hey Max, what are you gonna wear? Oh! Can I do your makeup? You would look so pretty-" and with that I put my hand over her mouth.

"Ella, you've been spending way to much time with Nudge. And no, you can't give me a make-over!" Sheesh. Why does everyone want to make-over me? I hope they have a girl at the new neighbors house, so Ella could torture- I mean dress her up.

I went into my room and picked out a silver, knee length dress with one shoulder, that had black beading on the side of the dress in the shape of a skull, and my black converse, threw my hair into a pony tail and did a once over to approve myself. Pretty damn hot, if I do say so my self.

As I walked into the living room I spotted Ella in a mid-thigh, bright pink, strapless dress, with light pink sparkles all over it, with white high heels that strap in the front, and she put a little white, sparkly clip in her hair to match.

When we got to the house I spotted a middle-aged woman with olive colored skin, bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair. You know, her features look reallly familiar. Then, as she invited us in I realized why.

There sitting on the living room couch was a little blond girl, who was probably the most adorable girl I've ever seen. And guess who was sitting next to her? Fang and Iggy. Wearing Tux's. And Fang. Looked. Hot.

**So...Like It?  
REVIEW!**

**Hate It?  
REVIEW **

**Don't Know What A Pegacorn Is?  
REVIEW and I'll tell you!**

**P.S. My bday is coming up on Wednesday! Yes, my birthday is July 4th! HaHa I get fireworks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo...Oh I got Nothin'! On With the Story! (sorry the last one was so short.)**

**Chap.5**

**Fang POV**

Oh, dear God! Why is Max in my house? I thought our nieghbors were suppose- Ohhhh. I get it now, Max and Ella are our neighbors. No need to freak out. Oh who am I kidding? I'm about to explode with excitment!

"Fang? You live here?" Ok, here's my chance to say something that doesn't come out like Gibberish.

" Yeah, we moved here yesterday. By the way, you look really pretty." No, no, no! I wasn't supposed to say that last sentence, just think it! Oh great, now I bet I just made eveything awkward between us! Wait. Is Max..._blushing?_

"Thanks, you look good to." Ok, I'm going to do this once...you cannot tell anyone. But, *happy dance, happy dance*!

"So, where are we going to eat?" Do I really need to say who said that? Just think of the only person here who thinks of food before everyone else. You have 30 seconds...GO! *Jeopardy Theme Song*. That's right...Iggy!

" Well, there's a new restaraunt down the road, we can all take the same car if you want.." Please say yes, please say yes, please-

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea." Oh, yeahhh.

So then we got in the car, and guess who I got to sit next to? Max, that's who! Well, I was in the middle, so technically I sat next to Ella too. When we arrived at the restaraunt it was pretty packed so we had to wait about 5 minutes to be served and the seating arrangment went like this: , my Mom, and Max on one side, and Ella, Iggy, and I on the other.

I was about to ask Max if she was ok from the fight earlier when over the speakers the DJ gave an announcement,

"Ok, listen up! It's now Kareoke time! Anyone who wants to, come on up and sing!" I wonder if anyone here is good?

"Max, you should totally go up and sing!" shrieked Ella.

" You think I should? I dunno.." Wow, I think this is the first time I've ever heard Max be unsure of herself!

"Totally." I guess I'm not the only one who uses one worded sentences..

"Ok.." So, Max got up and was talking with the DJ trying to pick a song, when they both walked on stage.

"Alright everyone we have our first kareoker of the night! Give it up for Miss Maximum Ride!"

_Stronger: Kelly Clarkson_

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

You think you've got the best of me  
Think you've had enough the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

_ You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you_

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning  
In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (when I'm alone)

To say the least, Max ended up getting a standing ovation, came back to our table, ordered (we happened to order the same thing..coinsidence? I think not!) and we spent the rest of the night laughing so hard we got stomach aches and had to take our food in a togo box.

I am proud to say Max, and I are official friends and I now do not get all tounge tied around her anymore! I guess this night turned out to be better than I expected.

**YAAAAA! Ok I put just a little taste of what's to come for Max and Fang! I think I need to got to bed now its 12:30 in the morning, Sooo I hope you liked it!**

**I'm at 6 reviews right now, if we can make it 8 I will update 2 chapters again tomorrow if I can...**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright super important chapter...! Will this be the start of Max's feelings toward Fang? Read and find out! **

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Mamimum Ride.**

**Chap. 6**

**Max POV**

Finally! It's Friday! This whole week has been pretty, good. Lissa didn't come the rest of the week, Fang and I are almost inseperable and I think Iggy and Ella like eachother.

The downer of today, is Lissa came back today(with a broken nose, I might add!), won't leave Fang alone, and I think Nudge likes Iggy too. Oh the joys of high school.

When I say Lissa won't leave Fang alone I mean like when we are sitting at our lunch table and she practically sits on him, trying to get his attention. The only reason I'm not beating the shit out of her, is because, the day after Lissa and I, had the fight, her father called and said next time he would sue. I was just thinking of creative ways, to mentally beat her, when she said something that really confused me.

" What are you going to wear to our date tonight Fangy," Fang never told me anything about a date!

"Lissa, I told you I'm not going to date you!" Oh thank God! Why am I so happy? I'm not the one going out with her!

" Oh Fangy, that's so cute how you think you can just tell me no! I always get what I want. And I want you!" Ok Fang obviously is going to tell her off, so I will. What? Her father never said anything about verbal abuse!

" Lissa, get this through your fat head! Fang doesn't want you! Fang will never want you! So just go the Hell away!" I think she get's it now.

" Whatever. You're probably to stupid to understand how popular, and hot I am. I mean, you hang out with them," she said as she waved towards me, Nudge, Ella, and Iggy." So I could understand why."

"Look, you ugly mother-" and before I could finish that sentence, Fang slapped a hand over my mouth, and dragged me out of the lunch room, kicking and screaming.

Once we got outside he dropped his hand from my mouth and said," Max, calm down! What's the matter with you?"

I wanted to answer, but I didn't even know why I freaked out like that. I wonder...is it possible for me to like Fang more than-. No. Stop that thought! I learned the hard way, to never fall in love with someone. You always end up getting hurt.

I'm not going to do that to myself again. Fool me once? shame on you. Fool me twice? I Don't think so.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! But tell me what you think! In the Reviews put you choice either A,B, or C...here are your options...**

**A- Max could fall for Fang and they could date  
B- Max could fall for Fang and they could stay friends a little longer before they date...  
C- Max, won't fall for Fang, but they will still be friends, with Fang admireing from afar.**

**KK, guys make sure to review with your answer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised here is my second chapter today! Mabey if I have enough time I'll update another one! Story Time...**

**Chap.7**

**Fang POV **

What in the name of Bacon, is wrong with Max? I mean, sure Lissa was annoying, but why did she get so angry when Lissa asked about the date? Right when she mentioned it, Max looked confused and even mabey...jealous? No. Why would she be jealous of Lissa? I can't focus on that right now I need to know her answer!

"Max! Calm down! What's the matter with you?" all she did ws stare off into space not even bothering to look at me!

"Max! What the Hell is wrong?" How is she this stubborn?

"Look, I hate Lissa, Lissa hates me. Whenever I have a chance to yell and or, cuss her out, I will! It's no big deal." I'm not completely sure I believe that, but whatever, she looks like she needs a break.

" Fine. Max, I can tell you're upset. Want to ditch and go to the park or something?"

"Yeah , I think that'll do me some good, just let me go tell Nudge and Ella what's going on. Be right back!" She then ran inside to go talk to them leaving me to my own devices.

O dear God! I just realized something! It's just going to be Max, and I the rest of the day! I don't know whether to scream with excitment, or hurl with nerves! Just be cool Fang! Oh great now I'm talking to myself in the 3rd person! Get a grip here she comes!

" Ready?" she asked.

" Yeah. Umm you know this town better than me, where do you want to go?"

" There's a cafe down the street, you know, we never did get to finish lunch."

" Sounds great." As we were walking toward the cafe, a comfortable silence settled around us. Something has been bothering me in the back of my mind and I think I need to figure out if I should tell Max how I feel today, or should I not? I really want to because I like her alot, but what if she says no, and it ruins our friendship? Ugh. What to do, what to do?

" This is it," she said as we arrived at a little coffee house on the end of the street corner.

"Hey there, I'll be serving you this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink cutie?" she said addresing me, does she not see Max, sitting right there?

" I'll have a coke," Yup that's me, keeping it simple.

"Me too," said Max, as our waitress looked over at her.

" Be right back, with those." And then there were two.

"Sooo..." I'm pretty sure I'm in love with ypu, why can't you see that? Let's go makeout!

" Hey, tonight Nudge was gonna come over for a sleepover, I was wondering if mabey you and Iggy would like to come to?" Yes, yes, a million times YES!

" Sure, sounds like fun," way to keep it cool Fang..

"What would you like for lunch?" Said our waitress Mary.

" I'll have the turkey with avocado sandwich, with curly fries, and a slice of pie with chocolate ice cream, on top." Small girl, big appatite.

" I'll have the same but with vanilla."

" Comeing right up," I was looking around the restaurant when I looked up at Max, and saw her with her jaw droped, staring at me.

"What?" Straight to the point.

"You just commited a sacralige!" What is she taking about?

" How?"

"You chose...I can't even say it! Look what you've done! You've made me go mute!"

"Max, tell me what I did."

" You. Chose. Vanilla. Over. Chocolate!" Ok then...

"Yes I did!"

That's how the rest of the day went. Max, and I arguing over wich is better: Chocolate or Vanilla.

Around 3 pm we went home and I got ready to go over to Max's house with Iggy.

**Ohhhhhh have I got plans for the sleepover...Mwahahaha! **

**"You better not make me make-out with like, Iggy, or something!"**

**" I'm not gonna- well, that would be interesting..."**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!**


End file.
